beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Summers
Michael Summers (マイケル・ソマーズ Maikeru Somaazu) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the team captain of the All Starz. Appearance Personality Michael is the captain of his team and therefore tries to show that he is 'superior' to other bladers. He, along with Steve and Eddy, often pick on their opponents. After battling the Bladebreakers, he calms down and his arrogance seems to have disappeared. Relationships Tyson Granger In the 2000 season, Michael first met Tyson and his team, where Steven Jones and Eddy Wheeler was talking about, but he mocked Tyson when he was told that skill is better than science. Tyson did battle him and won, but was not seen on-screen. Michael is seen again in the Saga of the Russian Championships Finals, along with Lee and Robert as the three wanted to help Tyson in his battle against the Demolition Boys, to get back their bit-beasts to its rightful owners and in its rightful place. He is also seen again in the G-Revolution season, wherein the BEGA League and BEGA Justice 5 Tournament sagas, he, along with Emily and Rick helps and joins Tyson and the G-Revolutions to stop the newly-reformed Boris and his BEGA organization and league. Judy Tate Max Tate When Michael first Max alongside Steve and Eddy. He did ignore Max's advice about it's not about winning, it's about playing. Max did defeat him in the final round of the American Tournament, but to prove his mom's theory wrong. Emily Watson Eddy Wheeler Steven Jones Rick Anderson Skills He is very skilled at Beyblading and in particular is a master at launching the Beyblade at its full potential. As a result, his matches can end as soon as they start as his opponent is hit head on soon after launch without Michael losing momentum. This ultimately proved to be his undoing as Max's strong defense causing him to lose not only his momentum, but also his cool as he stood strong against Michael's attacks. Other Michael is a Baseball player and a top pitcher, which is why he is able to launch his Beyblade into the dish with such precision and force. He is a superstar in his sport. Beyblades In 2000 Michael's Beyblade Trygle was a large scale red/orange blade with a guarded base made for attack. In G-Revolution, Trygle 2 has a normal large base orange blade with characteristics of a defensive type Beyblade. Michael's bit beast Trygle is a eagle type beast with agile speed and strength. He launches his Beyblade, Trygle by throwing a ball, which divides into two pieces during its flight to shoot the blade forwards. This technique gives it a lot of power. Plot Michael is an American baseball player who joined the PPB program to compete in Beyblade championships with team PPB All Starz. Beyblade His first appearance is in "Blading With the Stars" but only a brief moment. He really shows up more often during the semi-finals, and then finally, the final battle between him and Max, where Max defeats him. Later on, around the Russian Tournament, he is seen along with his team. When the All Starz meet the White Tigers, Michael accepts Lee's challenge for a friendly team battle, which ends in a tie. In a much later scene, Kai single-handedly beats the All Starz and takes their bit-beasts. When Tyson defeats the Demolition Boys, they get their bit-beasts back. Beyblade: G-Revolution During G-Revolution, he is seen with a new haircut (long, straight blonde hair, with his right eye being covered by his bangs). He is defeated by Rick during the American eliminations of the Beyblade Championship, and confronts Judy by saying: "Now you have your team, so I guess you don't need us anymore." At the end of the series, when Tyson had to choose the five members that would make the G Revolutions, Michael fought to get the fifth place with the other team captains. Beybattles Trivia *Though he is right handed, he is able to pitch with either hand, though his right hand is his strongest pitch. **This is actually a baseball technique; a pitcher's weak hand pitches the ball faster while the dominate hand pitches with more control. Therefore many pitchers will spend time strengthening their weaker hand to take advantage of this to improve it for use. **Oddly enough, Michael hasn't won a single battle onscreen when using his right hand. *His bit-beast is based on the Eagle, which is based on the bald eagle, a symbol that represents America. **A number of baseball teams also use the eagle to represent them. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Mariah, see Michael Summers/Gallery de: Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters